


The Nice Guy

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas is a writer, Dean is a detective, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is a pastry chef, M/M, Not hunters, sam is a social worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel had little faith in nice guys still existing until a chance encounter proved them wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nice Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sabriel fic. All my others are Destiel

Sam considered himself a pro-circuit caliber poker player. He'd been hustling cards since he was a teen. Dean was the one who ran the billiards hustle. Sure, they could go toe to toe on those and darts but they had their own unique edges. After a few too many drinks and the suckers were dried up the brothers started betting each other elaborate things. 

Dean agreed to getting a mani-pedi once and lost on an unfortunate scratch during a game of nine ball. Nothing major but not Dean's favorite way to spend an afternoon. It wasn't like the time he lost a bet to Sam and had to wear super short cutoffs for a week. He felt like a douche. 

But Sam never fucking lost to him at poker. Sam would take any and all challenges from Dean because of it. Sam only lost rick, paper, scissors once or twice so Dean knew there was a possibility. When it was just them and one other patron in the bar, Dean went for it.

"See that guy over there? If I win...you are going over to him and convincing him to go back to the hotel with you." Sam eyed the stranger from their table.

"Dean, there's a few things wrong with that bet. First of all, I'm pretty sure I'm not into dick. Second, what if he's totally straight with a wife and kids? Third, if I pull it off, then what? I don't think this one's kosher." Sam finished off his sixth or seventh beer. He knew he wouldn't lose but he still wasn't queerbaiting anyone.

Dean rolled his eyes and downed his fourth tequila shot. "I picked that guy because he's looked at your ass every time you've walked by to go piss. But, I'll go easy on you. Just get his phone number. Get the digits and whatever happens after that is on you." He winked at his little brother.

"Why are you trying to set me up with him? You're the bi guy. You go after him."

"Not my type. And I'm kind of seeing someone." Dean sighed and leveled his eyes at Sam. "You have had zero luck with the female population so why not open up the field of possibilities? Swim in the ocean instead of soaking your feet in the kiddie pool?"

"Fine, whatever. Deal the damn cards. Ten hands, majority wins, wins."

Sam won the first three hands. Dean won the next two. Sam won the next. Dean won two more. This was one of their closer games. Round nine went to Dean. It was fine. Sam would tie it up and they'd play out the tie. But Sam couldn't. Dean actually beat him at poker. 

They weren't alone in the bar anymore. A handful of people had wandered in but the man at the bar hadn't left. Sam knew he could at least get a phone number. He could flirt a little with another man. He'd flirted with bouncers to get into clubs and bartenders for free drinks.

He fluffed out his beautiful hair and made his way over to the bar. "Couldn't help notice you've been alone over here for awhile? Supposed to meet someone?"

A gorgeous pair of hazel eyes trained on him. "Look, if you're only over here to make your husband jealous, don't bother. I'm just here to kill time while my ex clears out our apartment." He said. 

"That's actually my brother over there. And who says I haven't been fueling up on liquid courage to come over and talk to you? I'm Sam, by the way. And I'm sorry about your breakup." Sam genuinely felt for the guy. "Hey, next drink is on me." He tapped the bar to signal another round.

"Thanks. Name's Gabriel but most people call me Gabe. The ex calls me Dick." He laughed to himself. But he smiled and his eyes crinkled. This guy actually was cute. Sort of. Okay definitely.

"Yeah, my last ex dropped me for the ex husband. I thought I was the better choice but...anyway that's the short version of why I'm here with my older brother. He um...he bet me at poker that if I lost I had to come over and get your number. His way of telling me he's tired of giving up date night for me." Smooth, Sam. Idiot.

"Lost a bet? Thanks for the confidence boost," Gabe said dryly.

"Would you rather I come over and use some tired pick up line? I'm not even into guys. I've known you for about five minutes, give or take, and I like you. I could use a new friend. So..." Sam got out his phone and passed it over. "Please make a contact in there for you. Text me if you want to commiserate together over coffee and I'll respond because it says 'Gabe.'"

"And the obnoxiously tall, handsome man redeems himself," Gabe responded as he typed in his info. He laid a few bills on the bar. "Maybe I'll take you up on that."

Sam was smiling when he returned to their table. Dean was holding out his hand to see the phone for proof. He gave an approving look. "You like him."

"He just broke up with someone and he seems nice so I told him I was in the same boat and maybe we could both use a new friend.." Sam cleared his throat. "He thought you were my husband and that I was talking to him to make you jealous."

Dean snorted. "I'm way out of your league. Come on, let's get out of here."

  
***

  
It was almost a week later when Sam's phone chirped with a new text message from Gabe. He wanted to know if his offer still stood. Sam eagerly responded with a suggested time and place. Gabe sent a smiley face and 'K'. 

Sam was actually nervous. He talked to people everyday. It was his job to listen, to engage. He was a social worker. He read people for a living. Gabe was different. He was guarded but approachable. Maybe Sam could help him through the breakup. Maybe Gabe would help him a little, too.

Dean teased him about his primping before his man date. "I ran his name today for you. Guy's clean as a whistle."

"Dean, stop abusing your shield to vet dates for me." His brother had been a detective for three years now. 

"Aha! Date. You said date!" Dean jumped on his slip.

"It's not a romantic date. Just a meeting." He was quick to defend. Maybe a little too quick. Jeez. He needed to get out of his own head. 

Sam was kind of in a weird place in his life. He moved into Dean's house after things fell through with Amelia. He could have just gotten his own place but his big brother had pretty much raised him and refused to let him be alone. He loved Dean for it but he faced relentless teasing at every turn.

"I'm spending the night at Cas' place. Condoms and lube are in my nightstand if you decide to hook up." Dean patted his back and sent him on his way. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"You're such a jerk." Sam grabbed his keys to head out.

"Yeah, well, you're a bitch." Dean winked.

  
***

  
Sam was a few minutes early so he went ahead and grabbed a table. He waited for Gabe, though, before ordering anything. He knew from years of experience you should start off on as even a playing field as possible. He and Gabe didn't even know each other's last names yet. 

"Sam?" He looked around and spotted Mr. Hazel eyes. He stood to greet the man and even pulled out the seat for him. Ugh. He was acting like a date again. 

"Gabe. Glad you decided to meet up."

"I wasn't sure about it but my brother convinced me. Guess pushy brothers goes in our 'things in common' column. He said I could sit at home and be miserable, find a rebound and make him miserable, or I could find out if the nice man at the bar really is a nice man who wants to be my friend." Gabe laughed at himself. "Sorry, I feel like I'm in college again."

"College. Thought I was going to marry my college sweetheart, the nice man who I thought was my friend stabbed me in the back, and I spent the next few years being miserable. Didn't realize that was something you could minor in."

"Since we're swapping stories...my last ex, the one who just moved out, left me for some grad student named Kevin. Half my age, brilliant. Cheated on me for months before just springing it on me."

Sam motioned for the waitress to take their order. When she left he went into his recent breakup story.

"I can't really blame my ex for what happened. Her ex husband was presumed dead overseas and she'd mourned him and moved on. We got a house, had a dog, her dad liked me...then she gets a call from the State Department and he's alive. She said she loved me but something rekindled the old flame and I wound up living with Dean."

The waitress came back with their coffees and some blueberry scones. Gabe studied his for a moment before taking a bite.

"Scones okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, little dry though. Shit, sorry. I'm a pastry chef. It's second nature to be a food critic. What about you? What's your racket?"

"I was on track to go to law school when my life became a series of unfortunate events. My girlfriend was murdered. The guy was later caught. My nice guy was his accomplice. So, the brothers Winchester became a part of the system to help other victims. Dean is a cop, well, detective now. And I am a social worker. I work with kids, teen, battered spouses."

"Wow. You really are the nice guy. But, since you're not married you'd have to be straight."

They both got a laugh out of that. Sam liked how Gabe looked when he did that. He liked the sharp edge to everything he said. He found that he really enjoyed Gabe's company. They wound up talking through three refills before making another man date and parting ways for the evening.

  
***

  
They didn't limit themselves to just a two man coffee clatch. Sometimes they went to a movie. A couple times they had a nice dinner. Once they went to a wrestling event because Dean bought tickets before catching a case and being unable to go. They were seeing each other at least once a week on a regular basis.

A couple months into their friendship Gabe asked Sam for a huge favor. "I need you to be my date to my cousin's wedding. She's expecting a plus one and she went full Bridezilla already. I don't need her screaming at me over how much they're paying per table. Please? I'll be your best friend." Gabe made his cute face and batted his lashes. How could Sam say no to that?  
"You're already my best friend. Open bar?" Gabe nodded. "I'm in."

Gabe practically jumped up in Sam's arms. "Thank you, Sammich!" His favorite nickname. "Just please don't blow our cover by getting hammered and making out with a bridesmaid." 

"Fine," Sam agreed. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind. He saw it as another fun outing with his friend. "Wait, are Dean and Cas going? Dean hasn't said a word to me about it." They had found out their pushy brothers were a couple when Gabe dropped Sam off after their third or fourth get together. Sam invited him in for a beer and their brothers were in the middle of a very hot make out session in the living room.

"Nope. Cas didn't plus one and Anna freaked out when he asked if Dean could still come. He wound saying something bitchy like, 'I'll just bring him to your next wedding,' and they probably won't ever speak again."

"So if your cousin is psycho, why do you want to go?" Sam was a bit intrigued by the Novaks/Miltons. 

"Because it'll be like watching a live taping of a Jerry Springer show. I want to watch the train wreck and I want you there with me to pinch me and kick me when I start laughing."

Sam wondered if he could write a book about these people. Gabe was always telling him stories about his crazy relatives. He and Cas had long been the fodder of family gossip for being openly gay. They were even briefly disowned before Castiel became an acclaimed crime novelist and Gabe was in a culinary magazine. They weren't a rich lot but they were big on appearances.

  
***

  
"You do look damn good in a tux, Sammich." Gabe looked him over when he came to pick him up. The wedding was a black tie, society event because the groom's family were the affluent ones. At least Sam owned a tux. He'd been dragged to police department shindigs for years.

"Thanks. You look quite dapper yourself." Sam admired his date for the evening. Dean embarrassed them by insisting they strike prom poses for him to capture on his phone. He even slipped a condom to Sam because, "everyone tries to get laid after a wedding." Dean's words, not Sam's.

Sam rolled his eyes and left his big brother behind. He was a little stunned to see a limo in the street. "They sent a car?" He asked Gabe.

"Nope, my idea. I'm stirring the pot by having a nicer ride and a prettier boyfriend. It's for how she treated my baby brother." Gabe held the door for Sam to get in.

They timed their arrival to the ceremony to where they were on time but just late enough to avoid making introductions. Gabe wanted them to be twitching in their seats the whole time because they would have to be hushed for the wedding. He was devious.

In the receiving line, Gabe simply introduced him as Sam. No modifiers. He told Sam beforehand that it would be more fun to have an air of mystery. Sam didn't mind. He'd grown to love participating in bits and tricks. It was just a harmless display of wit and smart-assery. He'd grown rather fond of a lot of aspects of one Gabriel Novak.

Anna's mother, Hannah, was just as uptight as she was. She was one of the relatives who had disowned Gabe and Cas until she was able to latch on to their notoriety. 

"Aunt Hannah, I'd like you to meet Sam Winchester."

"Winchester? Are you an heir to the gunmaking company?" She inquired.

"No, madam I am not."

"Oh." She sounded deflated. And uncomfortable. Sam could feel a Gabe moment approaching.

"Actually he's a different type of heir. His father produced over two-hundred adult film titles and his mother starred in eleven of them in her heyday." Gabe was beaming. Hannah looked like she was close to an aneurysm. One victim down. It was time to work the rest of the reception.

Less than an hour into the party Sam and Gabe were pretty buzzed from the free liquor. The bridesmaids were sloshed even more. One blonde in particular came at Sam with a predatory look. She flopped down on his lap.

"I'm Becky. And you are so, so hot. You wanna dance with me?"

Sam stood up but held onto her so she wouldn't fall to the floor. "I don't think my date would like that," he told her.

"Yeah? Who's your date?" She planted her hands on her hips. 

He looked over at the bar and smiled. "Gabriel." 

"Whatever." Becky stormed away to find another single guy to stalk.

When Gabe returned with their drinks Sam took them and set them aside. "Would you like to dance, Gabe?" He held out his hand. 

"Scandalous!" Gabe replied. "I'd love to."  
Sam led then to the dance floor and pulled Gabe close. They swayed to the slow song the band was playing, smiling and whispering things to each other. They glided around the floor for a couple more songs before sitting out a fast one. 

They didn't stay for the whole ordeal. Based on all the looks they'd gotten Sam guessed their work was done. They upstaged the bride and Gabe was content. They had a few more hearty laughs in the limo on the way back. Gabe looked the happiest he'd been since they met.

The limo parked in the street in front of Dean's house.

"I guess this is your stop, kiddo," Gabe told him. He was grinning and his golden hazel eyes had a twinkle to them. Sam was mesmerized.

"I had a great time with you tonight, Gabe." Sam dropped his gaze from Gabriel's eyes to his lips. He leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss. Sam had never kissed another man before but he really wanted it. Something about Gabe just pulled him in. 

"Sam, I..." he started but returned Sam's kiss instead. One kiss turned to four or five and then they lost count. Sam's hands were cupping Gabe's face and they introduced tongues to the mix. Sam pulled Gabe up into his lap. It had been a long time since he had made out with someone like that, so passionately.

Gabe was starting to lose himself. He was running his fingers through Sam's hair, unbuttoning his shirt, sliding his hand over Sam's chest...he pulled back.

"We shouldn't be doing this. You're my best friend. We've been drinking, you know what weddings stir up in people."

Sam rested his chin on Gabe's shoulder. "I know. I'm sorry. I crossed a line with you. You just look so beautiful when you smile or laugh like that..." 

"What? You told me on the day we met that you're not into guys. Did you lie to me?" Gabe climbed back into his own seat.

"I'm not into guys, Gabe. I didn't lie to you." Sam wasn't sure of what he should say next. "But I think I'm into you." He avoided eye contact. "I didn't think this would happen. I thought I made this incredible friend who l could be myself with and who I have so much in common with. I thought it was a little crush because I like you so much. Tonight..." Sam trailed off. Gabe would just dismiss him as having drunken reception syndrome and they'd be awkward and distant for awhile.

Gabe put a hand on his knee. "Tonight when we were playing boyfriends it was like a seamless transition," he finished for him. 

"Yeah, it was. And maybe I got swept up in it and if you don't want to see me again for awhile I understand. Just, please don't hate me, Gabe. Please. I lo-" Oh fuck, fuck, fuckety-fuck. 

Gabe draped his arms around the big guy. "I love you too, Sammich. I'm just as confused about us as you are. It's a little cliche for the gay guy to fall for his straight best friend dontcha think?"

Sam chuckled. "I think we just proved I'm hetero-flexible, there." He looked into Gabe's eyes. The attraction was still there and just as strong. "Can I kiss you again? Now that we're out of the heat of the moment?"

Gabe sighed. "Yes."

Sam nuzzled his nose up alongside Gabe's and sought out contact with his make out swollen lips. It still felt right. He kept it sweet and affectionate.

"We suck at relationships. You know this, right?" Gabe said, not moving from the closeness. 

"Maybe it's because we were supposed to find this one," Sam whispered. He sought another soft kiss. 

"Maybe," Gabe agreed. "But we need to call it a night. I'll come by tomorrow, okay? Promise." He gave Sam one last peck on the lips before walking him up to the door. "Goodnight, kiddo."

Dean was waiting up for him. "Well?"

"I made out with Gabe in the limo." Sam took the stairs up to his room two at a time. He tossed his clothes on the floor and retreated to the shower. This time it was a little more reality than fantasy when he touched himself.

  
***

  
"What we're you thinking, Gabriel? Sam is straight! His friendship is the best thing that's happened to you in a long time." Cas didn't take the news lightly.

"Newsflash, Cassie. Sam...kissed...me. Okay? He's the one who who brought up the possibility of more." Gabe calmed himself. "I think I want that too."

"Is this going to lead to weird double dates?" Cas flashed an endearing grin.

"Mini golf and margaritas?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "How are we brothers?"

  
***

  
Sam and Gabe had previously planned to go to the soft opening of Gabe's friend's new restaurant. Sam clung to the hope that they would keep their date and be able to talk more about their status. He dressed nicely and felt nervous. 

Gabe showed up on his doorstep with a snickers bar. "Your brother is allergic to flowers so I brought my date candy." He gave Sam an innocent peck on the cheek. 

"Such a gentleman." Sam slid his hand down to take Gabe's. They were doing this. They were transitioning. "So what kind of restaurant are we going to? You barely told me anything about this Benny guy."

"Jealous? That's so cute. No, Benny is a former colleague who makes the best damn beignets I've ever encountered. He's opening a Cajun restaurant. Hope you like gumbo, big guy."

Sam hadn't ventured into that cuisine but he trusted Gabe. He was going to be exploring quite a few new things with Gabe as his tour guide. The last thing he should be hesitant about was the culinary aspect.

They were waiting for their entrees when the man of the evening made his way to their table. He was a big man with a great smile and a hearty laugh. In another lifetime he would be perfect for Sam's brother, Dean.

"Gabriel, who is this handsome creature? Please tell me you finally caught yourself a real man."

"Benny, this is Sam. And you'll spook him before I can properly snare him."

Benny leaned down to Sam's ear. "He'll treat you right of you let him. Enjoy your meal." He patted Sam's shoulder and continued on to his next guests.

The beignets for dessert were just as sinful as Gabe described them. Sam wound up with a bit of powdered sugar on his nose and Gabe gently dusted it off. He kept his hand on Sam's cheek for a moment.

"Is this real, Sam? I mean. I meet a nice guy. One of the few really, truly, decent men I've met in my entire life. He's smart, funny, gorgeous...he plays along with my crazy. You're the Luke to my Loralei, Sam."

"It's funny you say that because I've been thinking you're my Luke. We start out over coffee, you're my best friend, I see you as something more. And you are a snarky, cynical, talented chef, whose idea of a grand romantic gesture is to bring me a candy bar."

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Very much."

  
***

  
They had been alone in Gabe's apartment before. They had comfortable settled together on the sofa with a couple beers to watch movies. This time it was post official date. He kind of hoped it would lead to more of the intense passion they got swept into the night before.

"So, do you consider this our first date or last night?" Sam asked. He knew it was a a leading question. "Because I'm not the kind of guy who puts out on the first date." He cracked a smile at Gabe before joining him on the couch.

"And if I considered this our second?" Gabe moved his hand to Sam's thigh. 

"Then all bets are off."

"Dirty!" Gabe did his Gilmore impression and waggled his eyebrows. He pounced on Sam, knocking him back. He was definitely in the mood for another make out session. He'd sort of forgotten to tell Sam what an incredible kisser he was last night. 

Kissing Gabe was so easy, so natural feeling. His beard and mustache scraped against Sam's. He had this thick, soft hair that Sam could grip and pull him closer. He'd never ogled men like his brother had. He gave a passive glance to agree if they were hot or not but Gabriel...he'd been creeping into Sam's dreams and fantasies. 

Sam suddenly felt a little claustrophobic. He turned loose of Gabe so he could ditch his tie and get the top couple buttons of his shirt. Gabe took it as a hint that he needed to lose a layer as well. He finished getting Sam out of his shirt so they were bare skin to bare skin clutching each other.

"Bedroom?" Gabe asked. 

"Bedroom," Sam agreed. Gabe pulled him up and lead him across the apartment.

"I think you should know," Gabe panted between kisses, "that I'm usually a top." He fumbled with Sam's belt. "But if you still want me we can do some other non-invasive stuff."

"You lead, Gabe. I'm learning."

Gabe pushed him back on the bed. He left him with boxers for the moment in case he decided he wasn't ready after all. He maintained his thin shred of modesty as well. He just wanted to admire this Adonis sprawled back on his bed before he started body worshipping.

He had never seen the bare, muscular legs of Sam so he had to get his hands on them, rubbing and kneading them as he worked his way up to his thighs. Sam was watching and moaning. Gabe could see him twitch in his underwear. Little Sammy was still very much interested in Game's seduction.

"I'm ready to lose these." Sam gestured. He lifted his hips so Gabe could finish stripping him. Gabe was impressed. He'd never had an uncut lover before. He hoped Sam wasn't disappointed or turned off when he made the big reveal.

Sam surprised him by reaching down to touch him. His whole body shuddered. "If know how to handle a dick, Gabe." He gave him a couple tugs before going in for a deep kiss. "Tell me what you want. Show me what you like." He nipped at Sam's ear.

"You have to be sure, okay? I'm not going to push you into anything you'really not ready for."

Sam flipped their positions. He wanted to touch and kiss all of the exposed skin before him. All of it. He took the opposite approach of what Gabe did to him. He started breathing hot into Gabe's ear, flicking his tongue inside and sucking his earlobe. He nuzzled into Gabe's neck. He sucked a light bruise and thumbed Gabe's nipple. The smaller man was grinding up against him.  
Sam peppered his chest and torso with wet kisses until his lips were at the waistband of Gabe's boxers. He hooked his fingers between skin and elastic. 

"Sam-Sammy. You don't have to if you don't want to." Oh but Gabe really hoped he wanted to. Sam gave him a lustful look and continued liberating him from the cloth. Gabe shivered at Sam's hot breath ghosting over him. 

"Gabe, unless it's my name, or 'I'm gonna come' you can shut up now," Sam told him. He gripped the base of Gabe's cock and aimed the tip toward his waiting lips. Between personal experience and hours of porn Sam was sure he could please his lover his first time at oral sex.

Sam concentrated on teasing and tonguing the head first. He flicked up the slit to get a taste of what pre come. He felt Gabe's hips buck up involuntarily. His next step was to see how much of the length he could take. Gabe gripped the sheets at his sided and cried out when Sam's lips went all the way down to the base. Gabe had never encountered a deep-throater either.

He worked his tongue around the shaft and kept a slight suction at every pass. Gabe was moaning and squirming and clutching at Sam's hair. It wasn't long before before Gabe pushed him away. "Too close. You're really good at that." 

Sam had been stroking himself lazily. Gabe pulled him up onto him and spread his legs for Sam to rest between them. Their pelvises pressed together and Gabe reached down to take them both in his hand. He was still slick with saliva so when Sam started rolling his hips their hot, throbbing cocks glided easily against each other. 

"Oh fuck, Gabe. Feels so good. Make me come with you," Sam panted in his ear. Gabe tilted his head up and sucked on Sam's throat, just below his Adams apple. "So close." Sam rutted against Gabe a little faster before finding his release. Gabe was maybe a stroke behind.

Sam tried to stay on his elbows to keep his full weight off Gabe but he was too shaky. He settled beside him with his arm and leg thrown over him whilst they caught their breaths. Gabe looked over at him and smiled.

"How you doing over there, Sammich?"

"I could get used to that. I take it I didn't disappoint?"

"Almost too good. You may have a future in it."

"I hope so." Sam pressed a kiss to the corner of Gabe's mouth. He ignored the sticky mess between them for the moment. They would most likely shower and hopefully Sam would be spending the night. He could care less about the walk of shame into his brother's house.

"Sam? What if you hadn't lost the bet to Dean?"

"About that. I made up my mind after the second hand that I was going to ask for your number anyway. I read people for a living and you looked like you needed a friend as much as I did."

"I'm glad you did, kiddo." Gabe played with Sam's tousled mane. "Wanna take a shower?'

"Sounds nice."

"Wanna spend the night with me? I'll bake you cookies and be your boyfriend."

"You're already my boyfriend, Gabe." Sam laughed at him. "But I'll stay for some oatmeal chocolate chip."

"You got it, big guy."


End file.
